


Count Me In

by sunascumpocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunascumpocket/pseuds/sunascumpocket
Summary: "You are a struggling senior at New York University, better known as NYU.Not only are you in college, but New York City is notorious for being extremely expensive to live in.You work many odd jobs to try and pay your tuition and rent, but after getting laid off from one of them, you found yourself struggling to put food on the table.One day, while grocery shopping, you didn't have enough money to complete your purchase.A handsome stranger steps in to help you though.-----Eren Jaeger is the youngest person on NYU's Executive Committee, holding a seat at the age of 25.He achieved a lot at his age, despite his father, and while he was proud of his achievements, he can't help but feel bored with his life.Being a member behind the scenes meant he didn't need to come on campus, but one day, during a trip to the campus, he runs into you in need.He's a gentleman, how could he not help you.todorkisburnmarkk on wattpad
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

Count Me In

Y/N  
22 years old, she/her pronouns, Political Science major, Senior at New York University in New York City, New York, Best friends with Jean and Ymir.

Eren Jaeger  
25 years old, he/him pronouns, Medical Researcher, Executive Committee Member at New York University in New York City, New York.

Jean Kirstein  
22 years old, he/him pronouns, Psychology major, Senior at New York University in New York City, New York, Best friends with Ymir and Y/n.

Ymir  
22 years old, they/them and she/her pronouns, Business Major, Senior at New York University in New York City, New York, Best friends with Jean and Y/n.

__________

"You are a struggling senior at New York University, better known as NYU.

Not only are you in college, but New York City is notorious for being extremely expensive to live in.

You work many odd jobs to try and pay your tuition and rent, but after getting laid off from one of them, you found yourself struggling to put food on the table.

One day, while grocery shopping, you didn't have enough money to complete your purchase.

A handsome stranger steps in to help you though.

\-----

Eren Jaeger is the youngest person on NYU's Executive Committee, holding a seat at the age of 25.

He achieved a lot at his age, despite his father, and while he was proud of his achievements, he can't help but feel bored with his life.

Being a member behind the scenes meant he didn't need to come on campus, but one day, during a trip to the campus, he runs into you in need.

He's a gentleman, how could he not help you.

The only characters that belong to me are Y/N and the few other OCs that'll come along the journey. All other characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

This story will contain harsh topics and sex."

Started: February 9th, 2021  
Finished:


	2. im just helping out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

You glance at the time at the bottom right of your laptop. 

3:57 pm.

You close your laptop letting out a sigh. You've been doing work since morning and you were getting hungry. 

You get out of bed, walking to your kitchen before opening your fridge. Predictably, your fridge was empty. Your stomach lets out an angry growl as the cold air from the fridge hit your body.

You close the fridge making a mental note that you needed to go grocery shopping tonight. 

You pick up your phone deciding to text your best friends, Ymir and Jean.

Me  
what are y'all doing rn? anyone wanna go get something to eat?

You close out the messages to open your banking app. You got paid yesterday and you paid your bills with the check, so you needed to see how much you had left. What greeted your eyes was not a lot, but it would be enough to last you the next two weeks. If all else fails, you know you can rely on Jean or Ymir.

Jean  
Yea I'm free rn where do you wanna go

Ymir  
i can go in about thirty minutes, if y'all don't mind waiting

Me  
that's fine, we can wait. jean, you wanna meet up now or just wait?

Jean  
I'm free now if you're ready we can 

Me  
cool let me get dressed & i'll text you when i leave

Jean hearted your message and you closed the app out, replacing it with the notes app. You began to look around your kitchen thinking of things you need to buy to sustain yourself for the next two weeks.

After capping yourself off at a hundred dollars, you decided your current list would be the best use of your funds.

You head into your bathroom to shower and get ready to meet up with Jean and Ymir.

After getting dressed, you text Jean letting him know you were on your way, which resulted in him asking you to walk toward his apartment.

You grab your keys and wallet and head out the door. You walked toward Jean's apartment and as you approached it, you see Jean walking out the door.

"JEAN BOY!" you yell, waving your arm in the air frantically.

Jean groaned at the nickname he's struggled to accept. You laughed at his visible anguish.

You entered a quick jog as you approached him. Jean extends his arms, welcoming you in for a hug.

You quickly engulf him with your hug and his arms wrap around you less than a second later.

You squeeze tight before letting him go and looking at him.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh nothing," you say as you wave your hand in a downward motion.

Jean gives you a side eye before he starts to walk toward his car. You follow behind him for a few seconds before moving beside him.

The two of you walk in a comfortable silence before Jean's car came into your view. You let out a slight gasp, "Jean, we're driving today?"

He looks at you with a confused face as you return his gaze, feigning genuine surprise.

"Where did you think we were going?" he asked.

You shrug your shoulders. "I don't know."

You hear Jean's car beep as he unlocked it. You walk to the passenger side before opening the door and settling in.

You turn to smile at Jean as he clicked his seatbelt.

"Why the fuck do you keep smiling at me?" Jean asked, annoyance and bewilderment scattered across his face.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing after we get lunch," you say.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" he says as he puts the car in reverse. He reaches his arm behind your seat as he began to pull out of the spot and as soon as he put the car in drive, you let your question out.

"Since your free and you want to be an amazing friend, would you be a dear and drive me to the grocery store after?" you say adding on a smile at the end.

Jean glances at you before returning his gaze to the street in front of you.

"Yeah, sure."

You let out an audible yes before returning to normal. "Thanks, I appreciate it," you say attempting to seem calm.

Jean let out a laugh. "I never say no," he says, "I don't know why you always do the most dramatic things to ask for something so simple."

You watch him as he focuses on the road before watching the street ahead of you. 

"I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of your kindness. I don't want to start to expect you to drive me places."

You were never one who liked receiving help or free handouts. You only accepted it when you ask, because that way you know you asked because it was the best course of action.

Jean doesn't respond as the two of you approach a strip with a restaurant your group often visited and a grocery store.

"We can knock two things out at once," Jean said.

You smiled before pulling out your phone to text Ymir.

Me  
wya? we're at that restaurant we always go to on the strip

Ymir  
okay i'm heading out the door right now, i'll be there in like 10 minutes.

You look up at Jean. 

"Ymir said she'll be here in 10 minutes. You wanna go in and get a table?" 

Jean shut off the car before nodding his head.

The two of you exit the car as you walk toward the restaurant. 

Jean opens the door for you, and you mumble a quick thanks as you walk in. You head to the hostess stationed a few feet ahead of you.

"Hello and welcome, table for two?" the hostess asked.

"No, table for three," you say.

She nods her head before checking the availability. 

"Can I have a name for the table?"

"Kirstein," you tell her. You always used Jean's last name because it was the easiest to use. She picks up three menus and asks that you and Jean follow her to your table.

She takes you inside the restaurant and seats you and Jean at a table parallel to the windows. The seats were perfect, Ymir would be able to see you as she came in.

"How's life, Johnny?" you ask the man in front of you.

He rolled his eyes at your nickname again before responding.

"It's okay, I'm ready to graduate, you know? Only about two months until we're officially college graduates."

You nod taking in Jean's words. He was right. It was honestly nerve wrecking but you were excited nonetheless. You just hoped you could figure out what to do with your life before you walked across the stage.

You and Jean fall into a steady conversation for a few minutes before Ymir walked up to the table.

You stood up, wrapping your arms around her. 

"Hey, how are you?" you ask as the two of you take your seats.

"Same old, same old," Ymir said. She had a smile on her face and you were glad you were one of the few people who got to see her smile often.

Before the group could get lost in the conversation, the waiter came up to your table to take your orders.

The food came out quickly, a strong reason as to why the restaurant was a favorite.

You three ate your food, settling in a comfortable conversation with laughter. You, Jean, and Ymir seemed like you would clash but your different personalities cling together. Whatever another lacked in personality, another made up for it in an abundance. 

A little over an hour later, the checks arrived. Each received their own check, which made things easier. You open up your check and you noticed that the price on your meal went up in comparison to previous visits.

"Fuck," you whisper low enough that only you heard it.

I should have enough though, you convinced yourself. You place your card in the bill and close it.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned to collect your bills and when he left, Ymir spoke.

"I wanna go check out this new store that opened down the street. Y'all wanna come with?" 

"I'm going to the grocery store, I wanna get in before they close. But Jean can go with you," you say.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. Y/n, just text me when you're about to checkout so Ymir and I can drive to the store and you can put your groceries in the car." 

You nod your head and the waiter returned with your receipts, cards, and change. The three of you thank the waiter and leave the restaurant.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Ymir said to you as the three of you part ways.

You smile and wave to the two before walking the opposite direction.

The grocery store wasn't too far of a walk from the restaurant so you made it there quickly. And thanks to the list of groceries you had on your phone, you could get your items fairly quickly.

You browsed around the store, picking up only the essentials before pulling out your phone to text Jean.

Me  
hey, i'm about to check out

Jean  
Ok we're on our way

You enter the line and when you did, the line started to grow longer behind you.

"Good thing we got in the line right now, huh?" 

You turn around to look at the owner of the voice that spoke to you.

It was a tall, attractive man. His face was beautifully sculpted and his brown hair was pulled into a bun behind his head, with a few strands dancing at the front of his face. 

He smiled at you anticipating a response.

You return the smile.

"Yeah, we were right in time."

You turn back around and soon, it was your turn at the register.

"Your total will be $94.63," the cashier said.

You put your card in the reader and it let out a beep saying an alternate tender was required.

You take it out and try the card again but to no avail, it does the same thing.

You open your wallet to see if you had some cash, but you knew you didn't. You were embarrassed and you planned on faking like you left your cash at home.

You hear a receipt start printing out and you see the man behind you removing his card from the reader.

You shoot your eyes toward him.

"What are you doing?" you ask the man.

"I'm just helping out."

The cashier asked if you could step to the side, so you grab your groceries and stand to the side, waiting to talk to the man.

He soon finished his purchase and walked up to you.

"You didn't have to do that," you say to him.

"I know. I meant what I said. I just wanted to help out."

"You had no ulterior motives? I don't trust that."

He shook his head.

"Well, I have to pay you back some way."

The man quickly shook his head again.

"No, that's not necessary. You didn't ask me to do it, it was my decision." 

"Yes, I understand that. But I can't just accept that."

"Yes, you can. And you will. I'm not accepting anything from you."

You stare at the man.

"What's your name?" you ask.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger. Pleasured to make your acquaintance," he said as he stretched his arm out.

You lifted you hands to show you were holding two grocery bags so you couldn't shake his hand.

He let out a soft chuckle before retracting his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Eren, my name is y/n."

He smiled at you before you two started to walk out of the store.

"Do you have a car?" Eren asked.

"No, my friend is about to pick me up."

You feel Eren's hands graze yours as he reaches to grab the bags out your hands. He now held three bags in his hand, two of which weren't even his.

"What are you doing?" you ask him for what felt like the fifth time since you met less than five minutes ago.

"If you're gonna stand here waiting for your ride, I might as well keep you company and hold your bags for you."

You scoff.

"Again, I didn't ask for that. I'm gonna pay you back too. I really can't accept that."

Eren looks at you. His head bent slightly as you were shorter than him, but by only a few inches.

"If you must repay me, I'd like to go to dinner with you."

You look at him, shock on your face.

"I don't even know you."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"People go on dates with strangers all the time. At least I won't be catfishing you."

You roll your eyes.

"Fine. But I'm paying for my own food."

He smiled at you before Jean's car pulled up in front of you.

"This is your friend?" Eren asked.

"Yes."

You walk to the trunk and open it, gesturing to Eren to place the groceries in it.

He places the bags in the trunk before closing it and turning to you.

"Let me see your phone," you say to him.

He pulled out his phone, unlocking it before handing it to you.

You look at him weirdly. 

"You're not gonna ask why I asked for it?" you say.

"Where are you gonna go with it?" he let out a laugh.

You shake your head before typing your number in his phone, saving it under your name.

You hand him his phone back and round over to the car door.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Jaeger."

"You do the same," he responds with a smile.

You get in the car and as soon as Jean drove off, Ymir turned around ready to ask questions.

"Who the hell was that? He was hot."

You let out a sigh before retelling the story of what happened in the grocery store.

•

You enter your room.

You were drained and exhausted.

You quickly strip out of your clothes and head into the shower. You couldn't wait to go to bed.

Your shower was long, you fell in deep thought. After almost an hour, you hopped out, putting on your favorite shirt to sleep in.

You turn off the lights before getting into bed and closing your eyes.


	3. you couldve asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

You and Eren have been texting nonstop the last couple of days.

He texted you the next day asking when you would be free for dinner, to which you responded that you'd be free in two weeks. You had to wait for your next check to come in.

He tried to convince you to come earlier so he could pay for your meal but you repeatedly denied. He thought your stubbornness was adorable, but your behavior wasn't something he was used to.

Eren knew he had good looks. He knew he had a high chance of getting whichever girl he was pursuing in the moment. He wouldn't consider himself a playboy, but those close to him crowned him with the title.

Why should he be called a playboy if all he wanted was to have fun? He was young, and the idea of marriage hadn't crossed his mind.

When he saw you in the store, he was simply making conversation. But when you turned around and smiled at him, he knew he had to try his hand.

He honestly expected to get what he wanted from you and be done with it within the week, but when you hadn't made time for him in the week he wanted to see you, he thought you would be more fun if he waited.

Eren  
Hey, what are you doing right now?

Me  
cooking, why?

Your response is given in the form of an incoming facetime call.

"Fuck," you say out loud.

You rushed to make yourself a bit more presentable. It wasn't that you wanted to impress him, but you weren't comfortable enough with his presence to answer looking however you please—that was saved for Ymir and Jean.

You get yourself together before pressing the green answer button.

"Took you long enough," Eren says upon seeing your face, "were you trying to get cute for me?"

You roll your eyes.

"Do I look cute to you right now?"

"Yes," Eren said.

"That's nice," you say.

You set the phone up where Eren could see you as you continue cooking in the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Some pasta," you say, "guess what type?"

You glance up at Eren, who gave you his undivided attention.

"Can I see the color of the sauce?" Eren asked.

You took a spoon full of the sauce you were currently simmering and you hold it up.

"It's white."

He smiled, "It's an alfredo."

You smiled back at him. "Yeah, but what kind? Shrimp or chicken?"

He furrowed his eyebrows while he thought.

"I prefer chicken, but you like to be different, so I'll say shrimp."

You mix the pasta into the alfredo sauce and you pick up your bowl of shrimp.

"Different? Shrimp alfredo is way better than chicken alfredo."

"See? Different. What sane human could honestly think shrimp alfredo is better than chicken alfredo," Eren said, "I bet I could change your mind."

You arch an eyebrow.

"Shrimp alfredo slander is not tolerated here. I refuse to let you come for shrimp alfredo. It's honestly way better than chicken," you say, "It's no way you could change my mind."

He cocked an eyebrow back at you.

"Let me cook you dinner then."

"Really?" you say. You weren't against the idea, in fact you found it rather romantic, but that's the issue. It's too romantic.

"Yeah, it'll be a great way to get to know you. Plus, I can go to your house."

"Who said you could come to my house?"

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in your home rather than mine."

Wow, that's very thoughtful of him.

"Yeah, I guess so. So how about instead of going to dinner, we have a dinner? At my house, of course. You can make your chicken alfredo and I'll prepare a dish to be paired with it."

"I like the idea. We can make desert together," Eren winks.

"Please," you say as you roll your eyes.

Eren responds with a gentle laugh.

"Does that mean we can push up the date?" Eren asks, a smile threatening to spread across his face.

"Hmm, maybe. I'll have to see if I'm free at an earlier date."

"Well I'm excited to see you, hopefully you can fit me in your very busy schedule."

You let out a laugh at Eren's comment as you finish cooking your meal.

You and Eren continue to talk as you eat, and soon it's dark outside.

"I have some homework to do for my classes tomorrow," you say, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Eren nodded his head.

"I enjoyed getting to know you today, Y/n."

You smile at the brunette through your screen.

"Likewise, Eren."

•

You close your laptop, letting out a deep sigh. The case study you were doing stressed you out.

You knew being a lawyer would be difficult, but it was your dream.

You hadn't showered earlier, so you walked toward your bathroom.

Again, your shower wasn't long. Your energy to do everyday things has steadily declined in the past days. You just had to get by the last coming days and everything will be fine.

You throw on a shirt, one that's much too big for you, and get in bed.

You were eager to go to sleep—it was your prime source of happiness.


	4. come on baby, open up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only character I own is Y/N and whatever other OC's I decide to add into the book. 
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama, the creator of Attack on Titan.

Knock Knock

You wipe your palms on your jeans since your hands were a little sweaty because you were nervous.

"Coming," you yell at the door.

You look around your home, ensuring that it's presentable before looking at yourself in the mirror one last time.

"You're fine. It's fine. Open the door," you whisper to yourself.

You quickly walk to the door before you could give yourself time to back out. Checking through the peephole, even though you were already sure it was Eren on the other side, you see Eren standing there looking at his watch.

You open the door and you're quickly met face to face with the brunette.

"Hi," Eren said. He gave you a smile, and had you not had any shame, you would've dropped then and there.

"Hey, come in," you say. You open the door wider waiting for Eren to step in.

Except he didn't.

You look at him, confusion written on your face. You close the door a little before repeating what you did.

"I said come in," you say again, even opening the door wider this time.

Eren looked at you with an amused expression.

Of course, he'd find this funny.

You roll your eyes before closing the door all the way. After not opening it for a few more seconds, you hear Eren's laughter through the door.

"Okay, okay, please. Can you open the door? I'll come in for real now," Eren pleaded.

You stand by the door and remain silent, a small smile itching on your face.

"Y/N, I know you're there. Open the door."

You hold in a laugh as hearing him beg for you to let him in provided you with more amusement than you thought you'd get.

"Come on baby, open up."

The laugh that was threatening to spill out immediately disappeared. Hearing his deep voice call you baby caught you completely off guard. Now, instead of being the one in control, Eren flipped the tables. He knew you'd have a reaction to him calling you that, and even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see your reaction, he still said it.

"Well if you really don't want me to come in anymore I guess I can get going."

You roll your eyes at his dramatic nature before swinging the door open. You walk toward your kitchen, leaving Eren to make himself at home.

"Thank you sweetheart," you hear him say, "But come on, we're about to go out."

You turn around and walk toward Eren's voice. When you see him he's holding a picture of you, Jean, and Ymir.

"What do you mean? I thought we agreed to cook tonight?"

Eren looked up at you and ignored your question.

"Who are the people in the picture with you?"

You walk up to him to look at the picture in his hand. Seeing your bestfriends in the photo automatically brought a smile to your face.

"That's Jean," you say as you point to him in the picture. You move your finger over the girl before speaking, "And that's Ymir. We've been best friends since our freshman year of college."

"Those were your friends that picked you up that day?"

"Yeah, it was."

Eren nodded his head before looking at the picture for a few more seconds and putting it down.

"Anyway, I thought we agreed to do dinner here?"

Eren gave you another smile before reaching his hand out to you.

"Yeah we did, but we need ingredients first. So let's go get some groceries."

"Who said I didn't have all of the ingredients already here?" you say.

Eren looked at you, eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll check your kitchen."

"Knock yourself out."

You turn and head to the kitchen, Eren following behind you. You walk into the kitchen and turn to Eren.

"So what do you need?" you ask, "Call them  
out and I'll get them."

Eren began to list off ingredients as you maneuvered around your kitchen to get everything he asked.

"...Parmesan, chicken breast, fresh garlic cloves, and one french baguette."

You close your freezer with only a jar of parmesan cheese in your hand.

"Who the fuck just buys chicken breast? And who said you could add a side dish? For all you know I could hate garlic bread."

You place the parmesan cheese on your counter along with the other ingredients Eren listed.

"It wouldn't matter if you thought you liked it or not, love, you were gonna love it tonight."

You give an unimpressed look to Eren.

"What's up with the terms of endearment?"

"You don't like it princess?"

"No."

"Too bad, babe"

You begin to walk toward your room, Eren still following you.

"You're not even being consistent with the names, you switch them up every time."

You turn the corner and it becomes clear where you're headed to the man behind you.

"Oh? I mean not that I'm complaining but I didn't take you to be the person who'd want to have sex on the first date. I want to too, but I think we should at least eat first."

You stop in your tracks before turning around to the 6'0 man behind you.

"We're not having sex. I'm getting my keys dumbass."

Eren only gave you a cheeky smile as if he wasn't the least bit embarrassed by his previous outburst. Thankfully, he had respect for your privacy and stood outside your room as you went in and grabbed your keys.

You were in and out, being mindful of someone waiting. You close the door and the two of you walk toward your front door. He opens the door, allowing you to go out first.  
You mumble a small thanks before you locked the door and turn to Eren.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Let's just get this over with."

Eren chuckled at your response before extending his hand out again. You eye his hand wearily before looking back at his face. A smile was still on it, remnant of the small laugh that previously left his mouth.

You finally place your hand in his, which he quickly engulfed with his. He guided you out of the apartment as if it were his home and not yours, but you allowed him to.

The cool air hit your face as the both of you exist the building and enter the parking lot.

"So which is yours?" you ask.

"Guess," he says. It reminded you of your previous conversation when he asked what you were cooking and you told him  
to guess.

"What color is it?" you already had an idea of what color his car would be, but you wanted to see if Eren notices the repeated conversation.

"I know you told me the color of your sauce but I'm not telling you the color of my car. Use your pretty head to make an educated guess."

You were glad that he remembered the conversation you two held. How could he forget though? It's what led the two of you to this dinner date at your house.

You start to think hard about what car it could've been. Your apartment's parking lot isn't usually full, so it shouldn't be difficult to point out the car that didn't belong.

"I can give you a hint if you want it."

"Duh, I asked for a hint already," you respond.

"Hey, watch your tone unless you won't get a hint at all."

You roll your eyes but stay quiet so he can give you the hint you asked for.

"The color starts with a B."

"Blue?"

Eren remained silent.

"Black?"

He still remained silent.

"I'm just gonna say black. I can't really see you driving any other color vehicle," you say.

"Really? You can't see me driving a blue car?"

"Definitely not," you say with a laugh.

"What? Why not? My first car was blue," he says, also laughing.

"You just give me 'I like to drive fancy, fast, black cars' vibes."

You scan the parking lot until you see a  
black Audi parked in the back. You point toward it. You were positive you were correct.

"That one."

Eren shook his head, "No, it's a nice car though. This may be disappointing but my car is actually the one across from it."

Eren points to the blue Toyota Camry that was in fact across from the black Audi.

"Oh, wait, no, I didn't mean to offend you. You're way ahead of me, I don't even have a car."

You begin to ramble, feeling guilty at the generalization you made.

You felt absolutely awful.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you," he said after listening to you suffer for a few more minutes, "You were right."

Your jaw drops as he left you to feel bad for your comment.

"You're such an asshole, oh my God," you say as you punch his shoulder.

"Ow," he says, "Why the hell are you so strong?"

He slips his hand out of yours to rub the arm you hit.

You let out a laugh, "I didn't even hit you that hard. Am I really strong? Or are you just weak?"

Eren raised an eyebrow at you.

"Wanna really find out who's really the stronger one?"

"Eren, shut up and unlock the door," you say playfully.

"Whatever you say," he says with a chuckle.

You hear two beeps go off indicating he unlocked his car. You walk up to the passenger side and attempt to open the door.

It didn't open.

"Eren, I thought you unlocked the door."

"I did. I unlocked mine," after saying this Eren erupts into loud laughter. You couldn't help but to stare at him like he was insane.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Eren stopped laughing to catch his breath.

"I wanted to see what you'd do," he said.

You shake your head. Eren unlocks the door and opens it for you.

"This can't be a date if I'm not a gentleman."

You smile at his words.

"Well thank you then," you say.

Eren gives a small smile and closes your door.


End file.
